banana_recordzfandomcom-20200213-history
BANANA RECORDZ COUNTDOWN chart
(*) Josh Kingston hosted these episodes. Banana Recordz Countdown is a Canadian-American music countdown podcast. The independently broadcasted program is produced by Banana Radio, who distributes it through select internet services. The show initially launched on November 11, 2011, with Joshua Kingston serving as the program's host. After airing only 1 episode, the podcast was put on hiatus, and finally returned over a year later on February 25, 2013; without a host. Series overview History '2011: Initial airing' Banana Recordz Countdown was initially announced in October 2011, with Josh Kingston attached to host the countdown. Banana Music planned to air a new episode each Friday, with each episode counting down the top five songs of the week. The podcast premiered via SoundCloud and Tumblr embed on November 11, 2011, and was scheduled to air a second episode a week later, however Banana Music placed the podcast on hiatus immediately, looking to relaunch the show with a new format. '2011'–'2012: Failed revival efforts' Several efforts to revive Banana Recordz Countdown took place throughout late 2011 and 2012. Banana Music planned to revive the program during the last two weeks of 2011 for two special episodes that would focus on the top Christmas songs of all time and the top songs of 2011, however these plans were later cancelled. Following this, revival efforts were reported and confirmed several times throughout 2012, however never took form. In July 2012, Banana Music announced that the program would return the following month with Josh Kingston returning as a host, however Kingston dropped out of the project shortly after the announcement. The podcast was subsequently placed on an indefinite hiatus. '2012'–'present: Revival' 'Inaugural revival season (2012'–'2013)' In November 2012, it was reported that Banana Radio was considering continuing the podcast without a host. In January 2013, Kingston confirmed that he would not return to the podcast, if it were to return, because he was focusing on recording his new album. On February 25, 2013, Banana Radio announced that the program would return immediately, with new episodes set to air every Monday. Banana Music ordered an initial 8 episodes for the revival season. They confirmed that there would not be a new host for the revived project (with exception of a computer-generated voice reading song titles), and that the show would drop its previous focus on Entertainment News in order to give it an “entirely music-focused environment”, which allowed the podcast to be expanded to countdown 10 songs instead of 5. A new segment, entitled “New Release of the Week” was introduced, creating an 11-song podcast. The revived program airs via Chirbit. Josh Kingston returned to guest-host an episode of the podcast on April 8, 2013. The season two finale of Countdown aired on April 15, 2013. 'Third season and format change (2013'–')' Banana Recordz Countdown ''was renewed for a third season on March 18, 2013. The third season will consist of 10 episodes. It was announced that starting in the season three premiere, the podcast would countdown the top 12 songs of the week instead of the top 10. The third season premiered on April 22, 2013. Josh Kingston will guest host ''Countdown on June 17, 2013. 'Summer hiatus and fourth season' On April 25, 2013, Banana Music renewed Countdown for a fourth season, to premiere in September 2013. Due to the podcast's 2-month summer hiatus, 1 episode will air on July 29, 2013. Banana Radio later confirmed that the fourth season would consist of 18 episodes and would air from September 9, 2013 to December 30, 2013.